1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to watercrafts. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved sponson design for a watercraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal watercrafts have become very popular in recent years. An enthusiasm for competition has grow with this popularity, and as a result personal watercrafts have become increasingly faster. Many personal watercrafts today are capable of traveling at speeds above 60 mph. At such speeds, however, such watercrafts (especially those with modified engines) tend not to provide the stability that many riders prefer. High performance personal watercrafts also tend not to respond in a manner which many riders desire.
To improve the stability and the handling characteristics of the watercraft at high speeds, many personal watercrafts now include sponsons. A sponson is an elongated rib attached to the hull side of the personal watercraft. The sponson typically includes a downwardly projecting outer edge. Personal watercraft generally include a pair of sponsons which are positioned on opposite sides of the watercraft at the same position and in the same angular orientation relative to the outer chines of the watercraft hull. Some sponsons are integrally formed with the hull when the watercraft hull is molded. Other sponsons are fixed to the hull in a set position and angular orientation relative to the hull outer chines by conventional fasteners (e.g., screws).
Sponsons give a personal watercraft greater stability by creating greater hull surface area when the watercraft is up on plane. The effective hull surface at high speeds offers greater stability and gives the rider the feeling that the personal watercraft is wider than its actually width.
The sponsons also improve the handling characteristics of the personal watercraft. The sponsons counteract the rider""s shifted weight when turning, thereby allowing the rider to lean into a turn. By positioning the sponsons at points on the hull sides which lie below the water line when the watercraft is turning, the turning or handling characteristics of the watercraft also become more aggressive; i.e., a low position of the sponsons on the hull sides makes the watercraft more responsive.
The present invention includes the recognition that the optimum placement of the sponsons on a personal watercraft varies with the rider""s size, the rider""s riding style, the number of riders and riding conditions (i.e., water roughness). No perfect placement of the sponsons on the watercraft exists to maximize the stability and handling characteristics of the watercraft for every rider and under every riding condition. Previous sponson placement has been selected to produce a particular riding style, which of course does not suit every rider of the watercraft.
This problem is compounded when the watercraft is used by both single and multiple riders (e.g., three riders). varying number of riders gives rise to different loadings of the watercraft in a fore and aft direction, and the ideal position of the sponsons of course changes depending upon the number of riders.
It therefore is appreciated that a need exists for an adjustable sponson which can be easily and readily adjusted to tailor the responsiveness and stability of the watercraft depending upon the size and riding style of the rider and depending upon the number of riders.
It also is understood that the shape and the length of the sponsons affect the handling characteristics and the stability of the watercraft. A need therefore also exists to quickly and easily substitute styles and sizes of sponsons depending upon the rider""s size and style, the particular number of riders, the size and shape of the watercraft, and the desired handling character of the watercraft.
An aspect of the present invention thus involves an adjustable sponson adapted for use with a watercraft. The adjustable sponson comprises an elongated sponson body with a guide mechanism that is operable between the sponson body and the watercraft hull. The guide mechanism defines a travel path for at least a portion of the sponson body over an outer surface of the watercraft hull. A locking device establishes a set position of the portion of the sponson body along the travel path.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an adjustable sponson for attachment to a hull of a watercraft comprises a sponson body having an elongated, rib-like shape. Means are provided for adjusting the position of the sponson body on the hull of the watercraft. The adjustable sponson also includes means for setting the position of the sponson body on the hull.
An additional aspect of the present invention involves an adjustable sponson comprising a sponson body which is attached to the hull by a coupling mechanism. The coupling mechanism has at least first and second operational states. The coupling mechanism permits at least a portion of the sponson body to move relative to the watercraft hull when in the first operational state. And the coupling mechanism establishes a set position of the sponson body on the watercraft hull when in the second operational state.